MLPFiM: The Legend of The Alicorn
by Burnin' Bolt
Summary: WARNING: This may have some violence. It will also have some mild language. Princess Celestia, Luna and Queen Chrysalis, not to mention the worlds and places in MLP;FiM, are copyrighted by Hasbro.
1. Part 1 Battle of the Changlings

MLP;FiM: The Legend of The Alicorn

PART 1

These hereby document is the lost work of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

WARNING: Contains some violence

In the land of Equestria, there had lived two almighty alicorns, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. These two have controlled the day and the night for over 1,000 Years. As we all know, Princess Luna had went evil and was sent to the moon by Celestia. But this is another story, a quite similar story, about the sister of Celestia and Luna that nopony ever knew of. This sister was Queen Fire Fang. Fire Fang was a victorious warrior, but a calm and hard-working alicorn queen. She had been the oldest of the famous alicorn family, and was always doing her best. One day, 700 years ago, a terrible war had happened across Canterlot. Thy changeling queen, Queen Chrysalis, had decided to bring war upon Celestia. Fire Fang was sent out with the strongest royal guards to battle the changelings, and they had been doing very well. Until, with an unexpected pull, a changling had gotten through and almost chopped Fire Fang's head off. But a mysterious pony had gotten in the way. This mysterious pony would soon be known all over Canterlot.

"Get out of here, Princess!" The mysterious one yelled.

"No! This is they duty!" She had replied.

A changeling swiftly cut off what looked like the cape of the mysterious pony. Revealed, the mysterious pony had a terrible sight. Her left eye was slit several times before. This mysterious pony was known as the masked bounty hunter, but her real name was Blood Rain. That would soon change.

Blood Rain quickly chopped the changeling's neck off like a barbarian. The gory head soared, while the body fell to the ground, into a nice puddle of blood.

"Like I said," Blood Rain continued, "get out of here! It's too risky for a queen to be out on the battlefield!"

"No. I won't listen to a stranger like you." Fire Fang replied angrily. "Even if you-"

With a clean slice, a changeling cut the horn off of Blood Rain.

"Ackkk!" She screamed with fire in her eyes.

Smoothly, Fire Fang stabbed the changeling right in the heart. It quickly fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Fire Fang rushed to Blood Rain, Checking what was left of the bloody stub.

"It hurts a lot, but I'll be fine." Blood Rain trembled as she got up. She was soon back into the fight.

"You're not that bad, you know." Fire fang had told her. She turned around to look at her, but she wasn't there. "What?! She was right here!"

"AHHH! HELP!" Blood Rain screamed. Fire Fang turned back to the way she was facing, and a horde of changlings were flying away, with Blood Rain.

"NOOOOO!" Fire Fang opened up her wings and took off.

"Sister Fang!" Luna came running to her. "Leave her."

"No!" Fire Fang rejected. "She saved me. I have to save her now."

"You can't." Luna yelled. But it was too late. Fire Fang was too far away to hear her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Part 2 The Kidnapping

MLP;FiM: The Legend of The Alicorn

PART 2

This is continuing from PART 1.

WARNING: Contains some violence

"You can't." Luna yelled. But it was too late. Fire Fang was too far away to hear her.

. . .

MEANWHILE, IN THE CASTLE OF THE CHANGLINGS…

"Oh my, who do we have here?" The evil queen chanted. She stood up and stalked Blood Rain as she woke up.

"Oh, it's YOU." She grunted. She had tried to use a fire spell, but she had forgotten that she had no horn.

"Don't you know already? The cage you're in is magic-proof. No magic shall affect it."

"Wait, I can still use magic?"

"Well, your horn is broken, but it will still… Crap."

Blood Rain teleported next to the cage she was in.

"Idiot." She smirked, grabbing her sword.

"GUARDS!" Several changelings flew in. "GET HER."

"Ohhh, what are you going to do? Depend on your little ol' changelings to defeat me?" She stabbed the nearest one in the head, falling to the ground. "You are so pathetic. You only use your guards so you don't have to get dirty, CHICKEN."

Chrysalis immediately got up from her throne. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She used her magic to create a huge fire ball. "I THINK YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY ROYALTY, AND HOW YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC… LITTLE… UNICORN!"

She threw the fire ball directly at Blood Rain.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Fire fang has finally made it to the scene, destroying Chrysalis's attack.

"I CAN HURT HER AS MUCH AS I WANT. SHE'S MY SISTER." Chrysalis banged her horn against Fire Fang's. Fire Fang flew up to the ceiling and zapped Chrysalis.

"SHE CAN'T BE!" Fire Fang shouted.

"Fire Fang! STOP!" Blood Rain jumped in front of Chrysalis. "I am her sister, but, unlike her, I fight against evil." She dropped her sword, which fell to the ground. Chrysalis was surprised her sister would do that. Quickly, Fire Fang stopped what she was doing, and flew down to the ground.

"I understand, then." She grumbled, grabbing Chrysalis. "What the?!" Chrysalis tried to lose Fire fang's grip, but she held on too hard. Blood Rain ran in front of Fire Fang.

"Stop, I command you to!" She said.

"No. I have to do my duty, No matter what."

Blood rain grabbed Fire Fang's sword, holding it up to what was left of her horn, a medium-sized stump.

"What the hay are you doing?!" Fire Fang grabbed Blood's hoof.

"If you don't let her go, then I'll not only cut of the rest of my horn, but kill myself." He slit a little bit of her horn, blood droplets beginning to come out.

"You don't have to!" Fire Fang argued. She held on to Chrysalis even harder.

"Fine, then." Blood Rain continued to cut her horn off, the blood increasing. She was finally done, the gory stump falling to the floor. The blood marked her mane and face.

"The neck is next." She insanely moved her sword to her neck, applying pressure every second.

"CUT IT OUT!" Fire Fang finally let go of Chrysalis, who quickly ran away into the next room.

"Thank you." Blood Rain slowly put the sword down on the ground. She blew the front of her mane off of her face.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Fire Fang yelled. "I mean, look at your horn! You don't even have one anymore! You're just an earth pony now…"

"I know that." Blood rain calmly said. Her eyes went from a soft purple to a dark red, with a hint of green.

"I MEANT TO DO THAT." She walked towards Fire Fang, getting closer to her face every time. Fire Fang could smell her breath. Blood stained her fur and mane.

"There was no point to do that. I thought you were a good guy, not evil."

"I AM A GOOD GUY!" She pushed her hoof against Fire fang's shoulder, adding pressure.

"Then why did you let your sister go?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SISTERS DO." Blood rain's mane was starting to darken. From red to black. Her coat turning a dark gray.

"Oh, so sisters turn evil at random times and try to take over Equestria?!" Fire Fang grabbed Blood Rain's mane. She remained silent. "NO? That's what I thought."

Blood Rain wasn't Blood Rain anymore.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Fire Fang shouted.

"I… AM… BODY SLAYER!" She shouted.

Fire Fang flashed back, remembering a prophecy that her father told her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Part 3 BODY SLAYER'S VENGEANCE

MLP;FiM: The Legend of The Alicorn

This is continuing from PART 2.

WARNING: Contains some violence

Fire Fang flashed back, remembering a prophecy that her father told her.

"Fire Fang," Her father began, "there is a prophecy about you, and an evil unicorn."

"A mare will be named Blood Rain, and will grow up as the sister of Chrysalis. When the changelings attack, she will meet you and protect you. Within that time, she will be captured by Chrysalis, and you will go save her. But you won't know she is Chrysalis's sister…" He had stopped to take a breath.

"As I was saying, Blood Rain will escape, and try to stop you from defeating Chrysalis. Afterwards, Chrysalis will flee while Blood Rain transforms into your worst enemy. BODY SLAYER."

THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN FIRE FANG'S PERSPECTIVE.

I had realized something I should have realized long after Blood Rain (Or what she used to be) had been kidnapped. THE PROPHECY WAS TRUE.

"Blood Rain," I muttered, "I know you are still there. Break out of this, this, nightmare form."

Body Slayer's horn was starting to grow back. I knew this wasn't going to end very well. I grabbed the sword that she dropped off the ground.

"I'M NOT BLOOD RAIN ANYMORE, BASTARD." She grabbed the sword, a red aura gripping it.

"CUT IT OUT!" I yelled, Holding the sword in my bloody hoof tight.

"VERY WELL." She let go of the sword, took a few steps away from me, and the red aura disappeared from her horn.

She stubbornly grabbed a pole off the cage, and sharpened it.

"ATTACK AT YOUR WILL." She insisted. "YOU'RE WEAK COMPARED TO ME."

"You might want to say that again." I clashed my sword against the pole. She knew every move I did before I even did it. The blood on my coat was increasing, while hers decreased.

"You should've listened to Blood Rain when she said you shouldn't fight." She slashed her pole across my face, blood leaking from the new cut.

"THERE'S NO POINT TO THIS FIGHTING!" I Screeched, falling to the ground. A puddle of blood was starting to form around me.

"IN YOUR EYES, YOU THINK THAT." She pointed her pole at my head. "BUT THE TRUTH IS, I WAS ONLY BORN TO KILL YOU."

"Go ahead…" I muttered. "Kill me. It won't do anything for your kind."

As far as I could remember, everything went white, and the last thing I can recall was seeing Luna's face. And now, I'm here, writing all of this, all of this, in my journal.

THE END…?


End file.
